


From ridicule.

by Reiven2017



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Defender - Freeform, Development of relations, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gotham Academy, How I love AU Gotham Academy!, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiven2017/pseuds/Reiven2017
Summary: Rachel was a modest and mostly silent girl, leading a measured, boring life. She was the model of an ideal daughter and niece. She had a great school, a few real friends, and a nice library in her room. Quietly smiled to herself at the taunts and insults, teasing her way of life, and then went on her way. Until the moments when its not decided to cross a walking natural disaster-Damian Wayne.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel winced at the acrid smell of her aunt's strong black coffee that reached the second floor. She had just left the room, the wall clock was ticking, and the time of the first school day after summer vacation was approaching, so she resisted the urge to go back and lock the door. Especially her cousin, Leila, very emphatically and eloquently made it clear that this year they really need to be on time. I think the only reason we've been late for the last couple of years is because of Leila.Fie. She didn't know why, but her hatred of coffee passed the mark of "Wipe off the face of the earth", but her aunt Alice liked this drink, so Raven, pulling something like a smile, quickly slipped into the guest room, ignoring the annoying stench.  
"Good morning, aunt."  
"Morning, honey.  
\- Wow. She's got another new order, is that it? Rachel smiled softly, leaning her body against the bar, casting a warm glance across the room at the busy woman.  
\- Exactly. another girl came in, hastily gathering her curly hair as she went, and pulling her jacket over one shoulder unsuccessfully in the process. Leila was a complete mess this morning, unlike Raven. Roth didn't like to sleep too long and had no problem getting up early, so she was always willing to go to school and try to look not only shittily beautiful, but also neat. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, her uniform was clean and ironed, and her ballet shoes were polished. From the very morning it was clear that today's day was more hectic than the rest of its brethren, and Raven suppressed a wave of laughter that was about to burst from her lips when Layla, cursing everything in her path, made it to the hallway without strangling herself with a tie. Wow. Is it going to snow today, or is it all-peaceful house day? Roth cast a skeptical glance at her cousin, and her face contorted into a puzzled expression for a moment. Rachel raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure what to see. Her cousin, who despised and resented a thousand taunts in the face of makeup-clogged girls, stood in front of the mirror and put on her lipstick with an awful precision. Pink. It is very pink. Wow.  
"What's that?" Rachel shot a sly glance at her cousin, and her face took on a cheeky grin. She had learned her cousin's words by heart, and even the slightest change in them gave her Cause for suspicion. Her curiosity snickered at the new victim. Oh, Yes, it's definitely going to snow today.  
"What do you mean?" Leila looked up from the mirror, giving Rachel a brief, too-brief glance, and then went back to her makeup bag.  
\- You look at each other. Roth said casually, watching the girl with interest.  
"Um ... no...you're definitely imagining it. Layla applied another thick layer of mascara to her lashes and looked herself up and down in the mirror, then winked at herself with satisfaction. OI-Wei. This is something new. Leila's self-esteem was bordering on narcissism. She had always considered herself beautiful without makeup. And so it was. The girl was tanned and pumped up. She had shown some promise in volleyball, playing for the Gotham Academy team, when Rachel preferred quiet reading in the library. She had a wild and passionate temper, and her brown eyes were full of devils. Leila could show off her ample bust size, forcing her to swallow the poison of her classmates and swallow the drool of guys. So the last person in their family who needed arithmetic was Rachel. The satanic-looking gray Rachel Roth. She wasn't a very thin girl, but you couldn't call her fat, either, but her cousin had assured her that she had a Golden mean, or whatever that might mean, so RAE had long ago given up on her appearance and just let people think she was weird with her purple hair and big purple eyes. Roth continued to stare at Leila, noticing that she was wearing a much shorter skirt and blouse with a much more expressive neckline. Now Rachel could call her usual dark skirt, just above her knees, a nun. Leila snorted, looking up from the mirror and irritably switching her attention to her Mouth.  
\- So. Stop being detective shit, ray. after a pause, she added. "And look at me like that."  
"But you certainly don't look your usual self today." Is something going to happen? Rachel protested softly, trying not to press her cousin any further, and her lips curled into a tender smile. She left her mug on the table, kissed her aunt good-bye, and went into the hall, putting on a warm coat.  
"It's just that your sister, Rachel, wants to impress a guy...and it's really, wow. Alice muttered in a monotone, her eyes still fixed on the tablet.  
\- Maman! Leila exclaimed, casting a murderous glance at the woman. The corners of Rachel's mouth twitched in a playful smile as she looked at her cousin's stunned face. She was scurrying into the corridor, trying to get out of the mother-daughter battle as quickly as possible, when the smithy gave her one of those withering looks.  
\- It is not something to be ashamed of, Lalaila. the girl clucked in exasperation and frowned, folding her arms over her chest as she stared at Alice.  
"You know I hate it when you call me that."  
\- You also know that I don't like it when you call me maman.  
Rachel giggled softly into her jacket sleeve, pulling her headphones out of her pocket, and walked calmly to the Academy.

Roth was sifting through a textbook in the school locker when a green-haired boy came into view. Oh, no, Garfield Logan. The main school athlete and known for his adventures among girls about little to great, playboy. He was older than her by a year and had a brilliant reputation and fame, girls hung around his neck and were ready to get into his pants at every opportunity, but he surprised everyone a year ago with his interest in Rachel. This became the most enviable topic of discussion for a month and the most important problem for the Company. The girl was never interested in him and did not understand what he found in her. Hey liked the quiet and the old library, and he needed someone who liked football and loud parties. Well, or at least someone who understood football. She didn't particularly like the way people started treating her. That is, some spat at her back, others tried to curry favor. But no matter how much trouble Logan brought, she gave him what he wanted, though not exactly what he expected. They began to communicate without crossing the boundaries of friendship at the whim of Rachel. But Garlfield became more insistent with each passing month, and no longer seemed to share the line between them. Of course, Rachel was ironically or ill-fated pure and innocent, kind and all the cells in her body believed that there was nothing wrong with being patient and giving Gar minutes of happiness when he accidentally called her his girlfriend, or hugged her shoulders. She rolled her eyes dejectedly and closed the door with a soft creak, turning her attention to the guy. Rachel hoped there wasn't an irritated look on her face and Logan wouldn't notice.  
\- Gar...hi. the frown on his face puzzled her, and she arched a questioning brow. "Is something wrong?"  
"Why are you avoiding me, ray?" his voice was low and his obvious displeasure slipped through him like a thin ribbon. He did not take his gaze from her Mouth as the girl momentarily faded away. What do you mean by that? More precisely, what do you expect to hear from me Guarlford? That you, I'm sorry, got tired of following me around last year, huh!? Swallowing the words that were about to fall from her lips and fall on him, Rachel straightened up and gave him one of her sweetest smiles. No. Garfield is a sweet and kind boy and he doesn't deserve such disrespect from you, Raven.  
"No, I'm not avoiding you. You know me, first day of school and all that, the joy of meeting the library and that dam, I'm in a trance. a wistful expression crossed Logan's face as he scanned her for signs of deception. Rachel was nervous. Panic ran through her veins. Lying had never been one of her strengths, and she knew it. She was about to say something in her own defense when Gar burst out laughing, throwing his head back.  
"You should have seen your face, ray. he quieted his laughter and straightened up beside her, hands in his pockets.- Exhale, I know what you are in ahuya from school and do not get mad at the lack of your attention. - too freaked out? The boy arched his eyebrows and cast a playful glance at his Mouth. Rachel rolled her eyes at his advances.  
\- I'm sure you survived it. she gave him a soft smile again, moving down the hall toward the classroom as Logan settled in next to her. Well of course.  
"How was your vacation?" I heard you and Lailai left of Gotham? "no," he said casually, keeping pace with her. Rachel thought for a moment as all sorts of thoughts raced through her mind. How did he know they were leaving? No, where he could have found out. Nervousness slowly crept up on her and She swallowed the lump of irritation in her throat, glancing briefly at his innocent face before turning her attention back to her shoes.  
\- Cbms...we went to San Francisco. It was quite fun. the vagueness of the answer didn't seem to bother him, and Logan whistled happily.  
"Wow, so San Francisco?" I envy you with the blackest envy.  
\- No need, I think you had a great time, too? she raised a quizzical brow, making her look interested.  
"You're always right, ray. Although I didn't bask in the sun, my vacation in Gotham was great. - next, followed by a cheerful and very energetic, filled with delight chatter about his sporting achievements in the summer and about what a new car his parents gave him. Class. Raven nodded politely when he paid attention to her in the intervals of his bowing and assiduous chatter, when he tried to praise himself and the car as much as possible. Roth stifled a laugh. Oh, Yes, he wouldn't die of modesty. By the time they reached the classroom, his inexhaustible supply of words and energy had evaporated, and Gar scratched his head nervously.  
"Listen, Ray. Roth turned her full attention to him, watching him with the eyes of a DOE. His nervousness increased and he tried to hide it behind a high-pitched smile. "This Friday, Jackson is having a party at his house and you would...maybe we could go there together. before she could react, Raven collided with a man coming out of the classroom. More precisely, they ran out of the classroom. She swayed, trying to balance not only herself, but the books in her hands, as a strong, large hand rested firmly on her waist, holding her in place. She raised her eyes to the stranger and met his gaze for a moment, frozen by the shock of electricity in her veins as the amazing emerald eyes stared back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

72 hours before the "disaster".

It probably all started with a flight from Hong Kong. And in Gotham it was over. Damian, with a blank expression on his face, simply walked past his brothers at the Gotham airport, pursing his lips into a pinstripe as the curses were about to break from his tongue. He was angry, annoyed, and the least he wanted to was to fall into Grayson's eternally optimistic arms. Just an hour ago, Bruce informed him that the Gotham Academy would gladly accept him and Damian could begin his studies this week. He pretended to ignore it, but nevertheless narrowed his eyes cautiously when Bruce had already more eloquently made it clear that he would now go to this country Academy. He got into a fight in his last school for which he was expelled, only for the sake of that this very school would finally become "the last" on his list, but no, the father of the SNVV fused him. Wild indignation arose in him and anger ran through his veins when he asked her father for the hundredth time why? He received his higher education at the age of 10, he was taught by the fucking Ras al Ghul and Damian already has two fucking doctoral degrees, so he thought the issue with his education was settled long ago and should not have been brought up to the negotiating table at all. But, bitch, no, he was wrong. Now he will again have to go to school. Damian cursed everything on his way, menacing shadows fell on his face in a thick layer and some people shook off of him by inertia. He swiftly walked into the parking lot, oblivious to the rain, anger still seething in his veins when he heard something like a "little asshole" in his back. Damian was pretty sure the voice belonged to Todd. Damian stopped in the middle of the parking lot and lowered his bag with a crash, firing a vicious glare at Jason. Damian was going to kill him.

48 hours before the "disaster".

He wasn't sure he could handle it all. He was ready to beg Jason to take him. No, I'm not ready. Damian stood in the director's office. Mr. Deck jumped briskly, ripping his ass off the leather chair, and broke into a Cheshire smile. He was not a tall man, in a gray suit with a bald head and a thick belly pulled together by suspenders. Damian was sure that if the man ate something else, the braces would not save him. Damian's impenetrable gaze and stone mask returned to their place and he, without an emotional look, listened to the director's long and pretentious speeches. About how glad he is to the new student, about how incredibly happy that it was their school that was chosen to teach the future heir to the Waynes, and blah blah blah. Damian almost vomited from such a feigned amount of falsehood, but he hid it behind an inconspicuous gesture. He immediately gave Mr. Deckt the nickname "kiss my ass." As soon as Damian crossed the threshold of the study, all eyes were fixed on him for a moment. For a moment there was a dead silence, Wayne cast a cold look around the audience before the director next to him caught himself and emotionally, without removing his stupid smile, introduced Damian to the class. "Come on, work, kiss my ass." The corner of Damian's mouth twitched in a cheeky grin as he caught an appraising glance and raised an eyebrow inquiringly at the group of girls who giggled happily and continued to whisper among themselves. Like a flock of hyenas. Mr. Deckt finally ended his show and showed Damian to class, letting him know he could choose his place. How cute. He deliberately walked slowly between the rows, predatory examining everyone. He's not going to stay here for long, so at least his departure should be made memorable.

24 hours before the "disaster".

The lesson ended painfully slowly and Damian was ready to kill with a glance the mumbo at the blackboard, who had been trying to squeeze out a couple of geometry mumbles for 15 minutes. Wayne leaped from his seat as soon as the bell rang, before one of his pesky classmates had time to stick to him and literally ran out of class. Until I came across another body in front and myself. He heard a quiet squeak and reflexively jerked his hand, holding in place the person whom he carried out of his way. Finally he deigned to look at the victim of his attack ... and froze. A girl looked at him with wide violet eyes of a doe. He held his breath as his eyes eagerly devoured her. He swore that her skin was like milky velvet, soft and warm to the touch, without a single flaw. She had gorgeous violet deer eyes framed by fluffy black eyelashes. Her soft pink lips were now sandwiched between white teeth and he literally glared hungrily at every detail. The girl flapped his eyelashes in bewilderment before recovering. A blush filled her face, her knees buckled and turned into cotton wool, while Damian devoured her with his gaze and she tried to hide her embarrassment by lowering her gaze to the floor, when some unseen force literally did not let her leave him. Her face was reddened even more when she felt a pleasant warmth emanating from the place that was literally burning, where his hand was calmly resting on the curve of her waist. Someone next to him coughed in displeasure, drawing attention. Exactly, Garfield. She completely forgot about him.  
\- Wow, man, it was tough. Logan stared at them tensely. A sense of poisonous possessiveness crept slowly up his neck and he gripped the strap of his backpack. Dream Damian found the strength to breathe, tearing his eyes away from the girl, well, removing his hands, looking lazily at Logan. Wayne bristled and soft anger ran through him. Wayne didn't like Garfield from the first minute. - Okay, now you can take your hands off my girlfriend. Garfield said venomously, grinning. No, Damian hated him. He removed his hand from the girl, but without moving away from her, he remained standing next to her. His eyes flickered dangerously towards Logan and then faded for a moment.  
\- I'm not your girlfriend. - the girl shook her voice, proudly lifting her chin and narrowing her eyes. Damian's lips curved into an open grin as he busily tucked his hands into his trouser pockets.  
\- Yah? And she doesn't think so. Wayne replied mockingly. The girl was involuntarily upset when she felt the pleasant warmth from his hands disappeared, but she wrote this feeling away. Logan looked at her, confused, and then shifted his gaze to the free-spirited Wayne.  
\- And you, sir, next time look where you are going. - her voice involuntarily trembled, for a second she was robbed, when she again met her gaze with predatory emerald eyes. Damian nodded apologetically, as if making an apology. She turned on her heels and walked away with a quick step, but before she could take a couple of steps, she was grabbed by the wrist.  
\- Hey. What's your name? Damian asked softly.  
\- Rachel. Rachel Roth. - She quickly threw, turned around and disappeared around the corner.  
\- Ray! Wait. Are you offended? - Logan rushed after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel heaved a sigh as fatigue crept up on her again. She never considered herself an ACE in French, but he gave in to her and she even had an excellent in this subject. Until this moment. Roth sat alone in the empty library of the Academy, fiercely wrestling with a French essay, cursing herself once again for mispronouncing a sign or an accent. Damn that French guy. Rachel closed her eyes wearily, putting down her books and leaning on her hands in shock. It was late in the evening and she had lost count of how long she had been here. A thin ribbon of annoyance was already creeping up her throat, and she let out a startled sigh. She was tired again, the walls of the library were crushing her, and the oppressive silence was no better, and for a moment she thought she was delirious. She wasn't supposed to think about things that seemed delusional and didn't make sense to anyone. She was just a stupid girl. Rachel shook her head, rolling her eyes in exasperation as unnecessary thoughts began to creep into her head one by one, making this evening even more annoying and unbearable. She shouldn't have thought about him. It's only been 5 hours since their first "meeting"...not that it bothered her, but the itchy feeling in her chest prickled uncomfortably, making her turn back again and again to the boy with the dark skin and those inviting eyes ...

But...He's just a normal boy. He's just an ordinary person. Yes. It has nothing supernatural or magical about it. Right? He just pushed her, even though he accidentally bumped into her and they didn't say ten words to each other, so why did HIS name stick in her head? Why did her cheeks turn so treacherously red and her heart sink at the mere sight of those predatory emerald eyes? She didn't understand herself, and she didn't understand why her body responded so responsively to his warmth. She could and did control her emotions while remaining calm. But in that incident, near the office with Damian, all her calmness went to the pussy and she stood like a fool with her hands on the floor, redder and aleeya like a first-grader. Was she ill? Or maybe it's just her mind playing tricks. Were these normal feelings? When in one moment, literally the entire universe exploded into a million bright stars in her eyes and the images in her head blurred, when only his silhouette was visible in this light and when she was unable to look away from him? She was sick and she was sure it was bad. Goosebumps ran over her skin and her Scarecrow firmly stated that this is bad. Damian Wayne was a danger. Solid danger demolishing everything in its path and invisible obstacles. She heard the girls whisper breathlessly about his "bad guy" reputation and the big cough behind his back, and how they dreamily imagined themselves in his girlfriend's shoes, giggling happily. She had heard from Gar about his expulsion from the previous school. And from other schools, too. Rachel Roth was a good girl in every sense of the word. Like a good girl, she should have stayed away from him, not looked in his direction, and erased his name from her memory. From her mother's sad experience, she knew what it was like to get involved with bad guys and had no desire to repeat her story. Rachel Roth lifted her head, pulled her textbook closer, and puffed hard. She pushed the image of him out of her mind, sealing it forever in the back of her mind like a bad dream. Rachel Roth was a good girl, and Damian Wayne was a bad guy. And she was still going to write a damn paper. 

Rachel gave her cousin a quiet smile, glancing across the room and giving her a thumbs-up. In response, Layla sent her a haggard look and a frowning smile as she let out a weak moan at the elated Mouth. Rachel giggled and turned to the Board, leaving her cousin to her mourning. This was the first class of the week in literature, and her love for this subject was not selfish, so Leila took a back seat. There was no annoying green spot, and Rachel sat alone at her Desk in complete silence for once. Bliss. She sighed with satisfaction when the bell rang and the old teacher, Miss Smithers, came into the classroom with her usual limp on one leg. Miss Smithers was an elderly woman, with a high gray hairdo and always in a clean, pressed pink suit. She was meticulous as hell, but she was also a soft and fun woman. Rachel always liked her bright pink suit. Or when she put in her hair, kakoenibud jewelry and podderzhala the Empress. Miss Smithers was one of her favorite teachers for her kind nature and Rachel was also one of her favorite students. As soon as jenna entered the classroom, she looked at everyone sternly, then smiled cheerfully and began her story in her only French accent. She liked to say a little French, which always seemed funny to Rachel when there was a knock at the office door and the headmaster came stumbling up to Miss Smithers. They were whispering about something and after a minute of meetings, Mister ........he turned to the class and solemnly adjusted his tie.  
\- "Dear students, I want to introduce you, your new classmate Damian Wayne." - a wave of whispers passed through the class, and then the voices faded as, slowly, like a hunter inspecting his prey, he entered. Fuck. Rachel felt like she was falling and she wasn't sure if she was on the ground anymore. Her blush returned as she gazed shamelessly at his figure. Damn it, he was a fucking model! No, of course they'd met before, but then she wouldn't even have had the courage to look at him. Now she was blushing and Alea thought it was a good thing, or her own feet would fail her. The gray school jacket clung to his broad, elaborately sculpted shoulders, and he was wearing it over a black shirt that wasn't buttoned with the first two buttons. His dark skin was not just beautiful, but perfect, kissed by the sun and shrouded by God. His plump lips curved beautifully, and his cheekbones courageously emphasized his appearance, adding even more charisma to the image. There was a noticeable scar above his left eyebrow, and now his charisma was mixed with something dangerous. She gripped the edge of her skirt sharply, hoping to stay on this earth with a clear mind and a firm memory. It couldn't be true. It doesn't have to be true. She had just made up her mind the night before to forget his name like a bad dream, and lo! Here it is! She tried to calm her breathing, counting to ten and ignoring everything. She doesn't need to worry. He probably didn't even remember her name? Isn't it? Of course, why would he remember her? As soon as she calmed herself by letting go of the irreparably ruined skirt and finally looked up, she was met by emerald eyes that were unabashedly scanning her figure. Oh, she wasn't sure she wouldn't be dead by the end of the day.

She was paralyzed again, and as for the first time, she stared at him, frozen, unable to move or tear herself away. Her heart thumped in her chest, and her blush deepened when Damian gave her a predatory wink, ignoring everyone else. Fuck. No, she was definitely dead. He continued to stare at her, oblivious to the sidelong glances and the words the headmaster said to IMU, focusing only on her. And of course, the only thing she had the brain for, if not the cynical brain, was to quickly look down at the floor, again clutching her hands to her school skirt and pretend to Shine, Rachel! Just wonderful! She was grateful for the opportunity, since all her classmates were busy with Wayne and the rumors about him, and her mood changes were not unnoticed by anyone. There were ragged voices behind her, and a curious gaze was boring into her back. Leila, she won't leave her alone. The voices faded and Rachel didn't seem to notice, too stunned by what was happening. Someone next to her pushed back a chair and someone's things fell on the Desk next to her.  
His voice, dangerous and hoarse, filled her entire body from the tips of her fingers to the top of her head, and she clenched her knees together convulsively. She took a deep breath and looked up at him timidly.  
\- "Hello". she answered, hoping he wouldn't notice the tremor in her voice. Damian tilted his head slightly to the side, a faint smirk playing on his lips, and his eyes flickered lasciviously toward her lips. Rachel's stomach clenched like a coiled spring, her mouth went dry, and she swallowed involuntarily.  
"I didn't expect to see you here. Before she could think, the words came out of her mouth and She bit her lip in confusion. Damian's lips curved in a wry smile and he just as unceremoniously continued to stare at her, sitting half-sideways. Rachel turned away from him, hiding her confused gaze in her book, and tried to concentrate on what Miss Smithers was saying. He was just an ordinary boy. She shouldn't react to him like that. "And so, Rachel Roth."Just Rachel," she said quickly, without looking up. Just don't look at him. Just don't look at him. Just don't look at him. She knew that if she met those emerald eyes again, all the words would just lose their meaning, and she would look like a weak-willed doll. "So, Rachel, what are you doing tonight?" Rachel drew in a sharp breath, blinking in confusion. Just don't look at him. Just don't look at it. "Forgive. What?" Damian moved a little closer, so that Rachel could feel his hot breath on her skin, and said, " I'm sorry. "I want to invite you to a party." Roth's hand was frozen over the notebook and she stared at it blankly. Her brain was overheated, unable to figure out what to do with it or how to behave under the gaze of those emerald eyes. Just don't look at him. Just don't look at him. Just don't look at him. Damian's eyes narrowed dangerously, and in one sharp, quick movement, he slid two fingers under her chin And turned her face toward him. "I don't like not being looked in the eye. he hissed threateningly, and it could be interpreted as an order that required no reservations and that Rachel didn't have the strength to disobey. She looked at him warily, without any second thought, biting her lip between the rows of snow-white teeth, and was momentarily startled when Demian's eyes flashed with something dark and the pupil in his eyes widened. "I'm still waiting for an answer, Rachel."..I da agrh...don't know."the thoughts in her Golva were tangled up in a huge tangle and all that she managed to put together was a pathetic sentence. Wayne chuckled, and gently, almost imperceptibly, traced the line of her chin before removing his hands from her face and speaking calmly. "I think it is-Yes." Miss Smiter coughed indignantly, drawing attention to herself. "Am I bothering you, young people?" Damian stood up easily, his impenetrable mask falling back into place and a cold aura enveloping him. He picked up his bag from the Desk and walked calmly over to Miss Smithers. "I'm sorry." he said as he left the classroom, just as the bell rang for the end of class.


End file.
